Unexpected
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: Somethings that happen in your life are expected but when something you didn't have the slight clue about occurs.You get Stuck in a sticky situation...Now see how Kagome and her friends and family deal with something unexpected
1. Chapter 1

Title:Unexpected

Author:MsILoveAnime

Summary:

Character Paring:Sesshomaru and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo

Fiction Rated: T

Language:English

Genre:Action/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

_Last Time we talk,the night that I walked_

_Buzzed like a iron in the back of my mind_

_I Must of've been high,To say that you and I_

_weren't meant to be and justa wastin my time_

…_.._

_ You know I would die here without you Life After You-Daughtry _

**Tick**

"This can't be happening to me"Kagome thought as she paced back and forth in her rather large bathroom.

**Tick **

"This is a nightmare,I'm sure I'm going to wake up any minute"

**Tick**

"Oh my,this is so not a dream"Kagome whispered as she placed a hand on the bathroom wall

**Tick**

"You better not come back positive,if you come back positive I will hunt everyone of your family down and burn them"Kagome threatened as she pointed to the inanimate object

**Tick**

"I'm losing it"Kagome groaned as she stopped pacing the bathroom floor,then leaning casually against the bathroom counter.

**Tick**

"I think its been five minutes"Kagome thought as she walked over to the bathtub.

**Tick**

Kagome bent down and looked very carefully,She placed a hand over her mouth and tried to cover her cries

**Tick**

Three loud raps tapped on Kagome's bathroom door gaining her attention bringing Kagome's mind back into the living world. Kagome held in her breath,almost afraid of who could be on the other side of her bathroom door.

"Kagome"Inuyasha growled as he knocked on the door even harder

.

Kagome released the air that she had inhaled into her lungs and slowly made her way towards the bathroom door. She opened the door slightly and saw a very concerned Inuyasha,She'd figured that Inuyasha must be as concerned about this situation.

"So"Inuyasha pushed

"It came back positive"Kagome spoke softly"The pregnancy test that I just took came back positive"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed"And your positive"

"Yeah"Kagome whispered as she made her way out of the bathroom,easing her way over to her queen sized bed. Kagome sat at the edge of her bed,turning her head slightly so that she could see Inuyasha's face,watching his facial expression very carefully.

"So its official"Inuyasha whispered as he made his way over to Kagome's queen sized bed placing his self right beside Kagome"Your carrying my dumb brother child"

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around her torso"He's going to hate me"Kagome muttered as she turned her attention away from Inuyasha and gazing towards her window.

"No he won't Kagome,He's just probably going to go on a killing rampage,There is no need to worry about Sesshomaru"Inuyasha stated as he gazed out Kagome's window. Kagome fell back on her bed and continued to stare

"Can you smell the baby's scent"Kagome asked curiously as her hands moved from her torso to her stomach.

"The smell is very low,but it definitely has Sesshomaru's scent over it,but it's slightly covered by your scent"Inuyasha spoke as he removed himself from Kagome's bed.

"So he'll be able to smell it before I even tell him what's going on"Kagome voiced out-loud

"Yeah"Inuyasha sighed

"That's just great"Kagome groaned.

"You'll have to tell him soon,if you don't there is a high possibility that the child could"Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"What"Kagome asked as she shifted her gaze back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat still on the bed,looked around the room and then got up.

"Crap,I've already said too much"Inuyasha whispered"Just tell my brother in about three weeks top,don't wait a second later"

Then in an instant Inuyasha jumped out of Kagome's window,heading home hoping that Sesshomaru was somewhere else.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and fell back on her bed"What am I going to do"Kagome thought as she fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt,stretching it out.

Xxxxxx

Kagome sat up on her queen sized bed and immediately wrapped her hands around her torso and cried.

"Why did this have to happen to me"Kagome cried out softly"What did I do so wrong"

"Kagome"

Kagome's head snapped up to find a disturbed Sesshomaru sitting on her bedroom floor.

"Oh god"Kagome thought as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Is everything ok"Sesshomaru asked as he continued to stare at her

"It's fine"Kagome lied while trying to get her emotions back under control"I'm just fine"

Sesshomaru exhaled softly"I don't think we should see each other anymore"Sesshomaru blurted out.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with disbelief in her eyes"W-What"

"It's just not working out for me,Do not get me wrong I don't have anything against you and you are not the reason I want to break-up,I just think I need to think my life over"Sesshomaru stated as calm as he could.

Kagome laughed hysterically"After everything we've been through,You want to call it quits"Kagome laughed"

Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome"Kag-"

"No Sesshomaru,just leave I want you to leave me alone"Kagome cried as more tears streamed down her face.

Sesshomaru nodded once and then stood to take his leave. He glanced over at Kagome one more time before he suddenly disappeared.

"Sesshomaru"Kagome whispered almost silently"Congrats you were going to be a daddy"

Kagome slid back under her covers and cried her self to sleep"Too bad you two will never meet"

…...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Unexpected

Author:MsILoveAnime

Summary:

Character Paring: Sesshomaru and Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo,Sango and Miroku

Chapter Title:

"Kagome Incoming"Mia yelled out as she watched as the volley-ball sailed towards Kagome,who was just staring off into space.

Kagome watched as the ball landed in front of her,casually hitting her knee-pad,She looked up at Mia and then at all of her class-mates.

"Sorry"Kagome muttered as she watched the ball roll away from her. Kagome quickly made her way over to the bleachers,where the ball had came to an abrupt stop and picked it up,then tossed the ball to a near-by girl.

Kagome inhaled a lung full of air,held it in for a good ten seconds then slowly let it all come out. Kagome turned towards Mrs. Hanu and started to make her way towards her.

"Mrs. Hanu can I please go to the nurse's office,I'm not really feeling too good"Kagome complained as she placed her arms around her torso.

"Go ahead"Mrs. Hanu said while adverting her attention from Kagome to the rest of the class.

Kagome turned around quickly and made her way out of the gym,heading towards the nurse's office

xxxxx

Kagome was sitting on the long examining table,watching the new school nurse gather a couple of things from her desk. The nurse looked back at Kagome and then continued to gather thing into her arms. Soon a soft knock was heard on the door,Kagome looked over at the door and watched as Sango came in.

"Hey Kagome,how are you feeling now"Sango asked as she eyed the nurse carefully before looking at Kagome.

"Fine"Kagome muttered as she hopped off of the examining table and walked out of the office heading towards the locker room to change out of her gym clothes and back into her school uniform.

"Kagome is something bothering you"Sango asked as the both of them sat down on the bleachers and watched the volley-ball game that was going on.

Kagome looked at Sango,at her hands,at the court and now she was staring at the gym ceiling."I'm...

"What is it Kagome"Sango asked as she placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's back

"I'm pregnant"Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Your what"Sango asked again not hearing her answer the first time.

"Pregnant"Kagome repeated just a little bit louder so Sango could hear her.

Sango looked at Kagome,just gaping at her."Are you positive"Sango asked as she removed her hand

Kagome nodded her head"Before you have any doubt,Its Sesshomaru's"Kagome spoke softly.

"H-H-Have you told him"Sango asked

Kagome shook her head"I don't plan on telling him,I'm going to fix all of this"

"You know he wont let you do that"Sango voiced

"He will never have to know"Kagome spoke as she slowly started to gather her books in her arms.

"You can't be really thinking about this"Sango whispered"You can't do that unborn child,Sesshomaru,and your self like that"

Kagome looked over at Sango"I can't raise a child Sango I'm not ready to be a mother,I don't want any kids right now I just want to enjoy life while I can,I don't want to put it on hold for no one",

Sango immediately placed her arms around Kagome and let her cry into her shoulder.

"I don't want to do this"Kagome spoke in between sobs.

Sango just rubbed Kagome's back until she felt like Kagome was okay.

(With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha)

Inuyasha was laying on the ground under the old oak tree in his family's backyard watching the clouds roll by,while Sesshomaru was in the tree watching the clouds also.

"Sesshomaru"Inuyasha spoke up

"What is it you Hanyou"Sesshomaru asked as he opened his eyes

"Have you talked to Kagome yet"Inuyasha asked as he placed his hands behind his head

Sesshomaru looked down and sighed"No,why does it concern you when you ask about Kagome"

"Because she's my friend"Inuyasha boldly stated.

"Hmpth"Sesshomaru muttered as he closed his eyes yet again

Kagome was walking down the hallway with Sango ,heading towards their next class when Kagome noticed Inuyasha looking down the hallway,and her best guess was that he was looking for her.

"Inuyasha"Kagome called out as she made it up to him.

Inuyasha looked up and Kagome and smiled

"Kagome you need to come with me"Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand,pulling her down the hall-way with Sango staring at them.

"Wait..I can't just ditch school"Kagome stuttered as she tried to get Inuyasha to release his grip on her hand.

"Yes you can,Your mom already called so your good"Inuyasha claimed as he continued to drag Kagome down the hallway.

"Kagome is everything okay"Sango asked from down the hall

"Yeah,I'll talk to you later"Kagome yelled out as Inuyasha turned a corner.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on a bench in front of the Scared Tree. Kagome had her arms wrapped around her torso and Inuyasha had his hands in his jacket pocket. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and then up at the sky.

"Kagome when are you going to tell him"Inuyasha asked as he continued to stare at the sky.

"Never"Kagome calmly spoke

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome with a shocked expression on his face"Why not"

"Because I'm not ready to be a mother,I don't want to grow up right now,I want to have fun,that's when Kagome completely broke down in tears"I just want to live _**my**_ life"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace and held her closely"It's going to be okay"Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he tried to calm her down.

Kagome shook her head frantically"No It wont be alright,I was just being stupid,I wish I never met your brother,I just wish that he was out of life and I had no memory of him"Kagome cried as more tears fell down her face,down her cheek and into her lap.

"You don't want that Kagome,as much as I hate to admit it but you make him happy,and he makes you happy"Inuyasha spoke softly.

Kagome desperately tried to wipe the tears away but more and more came out until she couldn't cry any more. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her inside and headed towards her bedroom.

…...

Inuyasha placed Kagome on her bed and placed a blanket over her and watched as she cried her-self to sleep. Once Kagome was sleep,Inuyasha slipped out of Kagome's room and made his way home. He knew that without Kagome,Sesshomaru would be the cold person that he always was,Inuyasha was glad that Sesshomaru had found someone to make him happy and he was also happy that Kagome was happy that she found someone to make her happy and make her forget what happened over two years ago.

They were both happy,making him happy

To Be Continued...


End file.
